I'm Jealous
by MIREUUU
Summary: hanya ff singkat yang dibuat karena Mir kesal melihat teaser mv kedua exo. main pair: KaiDO


**I'm Jealous**

**Author : Mir**

**Main Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai), Do Kyung Soo (Dio) EXO**

**Support Cast : The others member EXO**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**ff yang Mir buat dalam waktu 2 jam. jadi maaf kalau ngecewain (?)**

**happy reading! don't forget to review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dorm EXO-K**

**BLAM!**

"Ya! Do Kyung Soo!" tegur Kris dengan suara yang keras dan tegas. Matanya memandang tajam kearah pintu kamar KaiDO yang baru saja dibanting oleh Dio dari dalam.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Lay dengan nada antara peduli dan tak peduli.

"Tau. Pasti ada masalah lagi dengan exo-k." Jawab Kris sambil meletakkan tasnya di sofa. Saat ini mereka baru saja pulang dari pembuatan teaser MV baru exo yang pasti semua udah pada nonton kan? Van nya exo-m memang tiba lebih cepat didorm dibanding van exo-k, dan jika ada yang bingung mengapa seorang Do Kyung Soo bisa berada di van exo-m, itu karena ia memohon mati-matian pada Luhan agar mereka bertukar van. Entah apa alasannya.

"Tumben sekali Dio hyung mau tukaran van, lagi ada masalah ya sama exo-k?" tanya Tao yang datang dari arah dapur sambil memegang segelas air.

"Lebih tepatnya ada masalah dengan Kai, mungkin." Sahut Xiumin yang sedang pewe merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang.

"Dan aku rasa aku tahu apa masalahnya." Ucap Chen sambil duduk disamping Kris.

Lay sedikit menyeringai mendengar ucapan Chen. "Aku juga tahu."

Kris menghelakan napas panjang. "Kurasa pikiran kita semua sama. Pasti Kyungsoo marah karena..."

"Tadi Kai mencium yeoja lain dalam teaser MV!" lanjut seluruh member exo-m (minus Luhan) serentak. Satu detik kemudian tawa mereka meledak karena ternyata mereka 1 pikiran. We are one! We are EXO! (?)

"JANGAN MEMBAHAS HAL ITU LAGI!" teriak satu-satunya tuan rumah disana alias Do Kyung Soo dari dalam kamar. Ternyata ucapan mereka tadi terdengar oleh sang main vocal exo-k. Seluruh member exo-m sampai menutup telinga Mir saking besarnya suara Dio (Mir dikeroyok exotic).

**Ting Tong!**

Tepat setelah teriakan Dio selesai, bel langsung berbunyi menandakan ada yang datang.

**Ceklek!**

"Annyeoooong!" teriak Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam dorm pertama kali dengan senyuman manis yang terukir dibibirnya, diikuti member exo-k (plus Luhan) dari belakang.

"Heeey akhirnya kalian datang juga!" seru Tao.

"Ck untuk apa kalian memencet bel sementara kalian sendiri bisa membuka pintu dorm hah?" tanya Kris malas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Baekhyun yang berdiri dibarisan paling depan langsung menciut begitu mendengar sindiran Kris. "Ih Kris gege jahat... kan belnya di pencet biar greget..." ucap Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

"Aloha exo-m! Luhan kangen niichhh!" teriak Luhan mendadak alay sambil lompat-lompat bagai kelinci.

"Kangen apaan, belum ada sejam juga kita pisah -_-" sahut Lay kejam.

Mata Luhan mendadak berair. "Hiks... Suho lihat tuh, cewek lo jahat banget masa..." adu Luhan sambil menoleh kearah Suho. Leader exo-k itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tertawa angel(?).

"Gue namja hyung, NAMJA!" protes Lay sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hei Luhan ge, gara-gara exotic melihat kau mengaum di teaser wolf banyak yang bilang kalau kau pantas jadi seme. Jangan merusak semua itu!" tegur Kris udah kayak managernya Luhan aja. Luhan pun menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Oh iya! Aku harus bisa jadi seme yang cool!" ucap Luhan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Aku nggak bisa bayangin Luhan hyung jadi seme dan Sehun jadi ukenya." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku juga. Sama sekali nggak pantas." Balas Baekhyun berbisik juga.

"HEI AKU DENGAR ITU!" teriak Luhan sambil menunjuk BaekYeol, membuat yang ditunjuk saling berpelukan saking kagetnya.

"Hey hey sudah lah jangan bertengkar, kita baru saja pulang! By the way, Dio dimana?" tanya Suho sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut dorm.

"Dia ada dikamar. Begitu pulang ia langsung memasuki kamarnya." Jawab Lay seadanya.

"Kelihatannya Dio hyung sedang kesal, dia membanting pintu kamar tadi." Tambah Tao.

"Dan juga tadi Dio nggak mau satu van dengan exo-k." Ucap Chen.

"Sikapnya seperti uke yang sedang ngambek." Kata Xiumin.

"Dan jangan lupakan ia tadi meneriaki kami dengan nada membentak. Benar-benar menyeramkan!" ucap Kris mengakhiri.

Sepertinya member exo-m (minus Luhan again) sedang menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi secara tidak langsung. Mereka sangat tahu bahwa sang pelaku yang membuat Dio ngambek yaitu Kim Jong In sangat tidak peka terhadap sekitarnya.

Begitu mendengar ucapan dari member-member exo-m, member exo-k (minus KaiDO) sepertinya mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi pada salah satu member mereka.

"Ah! Teaser MV tadi! Apa jangan-jangan..." ucapan Chanyeol menggantung.

"...Dio hyung jealous?" ucap Sehun melanjutkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Bingo!

Member exo-m menghelakan napas lega. Untung saja member exo-k cukup cepat tanggap.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Dio hyung jealous? Kenapa?"

**Krik krik**

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana menatap Kai tajam.

_Dasar tidak peka!_

"Yaa... coba pikir-pikir lagi Kai, mengapa sikap Dio jadi seperti ini? Mengapa ia tidak mau satu van dengan kita?" tanya Baekhyun yang tumben-tumbennya baik hati ingin membuat Kai menyadari kesalahannya.

Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. "Entah lah, kukira Luhan gege yang meminta agar Dio hyung mau bertukar van agar bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sehun..."

"Ani! Dio lah yang meminta ku untuk bertukar van!" bantah Luhan.

"Coba ingat lagi Kai, apa yang telah kita—ehem tepatnya kau—lakukan sehingga Dio jealous?" tanya Suho lebih mendetail.

Kai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia merasa sedang di uji oleh member lain.

"..."

Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Jika ini adalah malam hari, pasti bunyi jangkrik akan terdengar jelas.

"A-aku..." ucap Kai gugup.

Suasana masih hening, menunggu Kai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku... tidak merasa telah melakukan apapun yang membuat Dio hyung ngambek..." lanjut Kai dengan watados (wajah tanpa dosa). Membuat seluruh member gemas untuk mengeroyoknya bersama-sama. Baekhyun sampai mengepalkan tangannya kuat saking kesalnya dengan ketidakpekaan dongsaengnya itu.

"IIIIIH DASAR KAI BEGO!" kesal Sehun sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Kai. "PERGI KEKAMAR MU DAN RENUNGI KESALAHAN MU!" teriak Suho udah berasa jadi appa nya Kai aja -_-

Dengan wajah yang ditundukkan dan langkah yang lemas, Kai berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Seolah ia adalah seorang anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi appanya.

**Blam!**

"Huh dasar seme tidak peka!" geram Baekhyun.

"Y-ya Suho ge! Kenapa kau menyuruh Kai kekamarnya?" ucap Lay sedikit panik.

"Ehh? Waeyo?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Dasar bodoh! Dio sedang berada dikamarnya juga sekarang!" sahut Kris yang baru tersadar.

Suho memiringkan wajahnya bingung. "Lalu?"

Xiumin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "KAIDO ITU SEKAMAR DODOL!" teriak Xiumin yang lelah dengan ke-lola-an member exo-k.

"OMONA!" teriak ke-empat member exo-k serentak bercampur menjadi kesatuan suara yang dahsyat.

"Gwenchana, itu tidak apa-apa. Akan lebih baik jika mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka bersama-sama.." ujar Luhan menenangkan suasana.

"Ciee... tumben Luhan ge bijak..." goda Chen.

"Diam Chen. Apa kau ingin merasakan kekuatan petir milikku?" ancam Luhan dengan smirknya.

"Kekuatan petir itu milikku hyung. Lagi pula itu hanya di MV, tidak ada di dunia nyata -_-" balas Chen menatap Luhan malas.

"Hari gini masih bahas MV MAMA? Please dehhh, kita tuh udah move on dari MAMA!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada alay.

"Move on dari MAMA ke PAPA?"

"..."

**Krik krik**

Dan sekali lagi, seketika suasana menjadi hening. Mari kita tinggalkan ke-sepuluh member exo yang sedang dilanda hening ini.

.

.

.

**KaiDo Room**

**Ceklek!**

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Tampak sesosok namja yang ia tahu itu adalah roomatenya yang sedang duduk dikasur membelakang dirinya.

"Dio hyung..." panggil Kai lembut.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Dio.

"Hyung... kau kenapa? Kata member yang lain kau sedang jealous ya? Jealous dengan siapa?" tanya Kai bertubi-tubi, membuat Dio menutup matanya kesal.

_Dasar bodoh! Sudah jelas namjachingu ku itu adalah kau, dengan siapa lagi aku harus jealous?! _Batin Dio geram.

"Hyung..." rengek Kai lagi, kali ini sambil memeluk Dio dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas pundak Dio.

"Hmm..." jawab Dio ketus.

"Hyung jealous dengan siapa?"

"Siapa namjachingu ku?"

"Aku..."

"Lantas dengan siapa lagi aku harus cemburu Kim Jong In?"

"..."

Kai terdiam sejenak. Namja berkulit tan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan bergerak duduk disamping Dio.

"Hyung cemburu dengan ku? Apa salahku hyung?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Dio dalam-dalam. Jika Dio sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya, itu artinya ia sedang serius.

"Coba pikirkan apa saja yang kau lakukan di teaser MV kita." Ucap Dio dengan tegas, sama dengan Baekhyun dan Suho tadi. Bukannya ingin mengulur-ulur waktu, tetapi ia ingin Kai menjadi peka dan menyadari kesalahannya. Meski sebenarnya itu bukan kesalahannya karena ciuman itu adalah skenario.

Kai melihat langit-langit kamar sambil mengerunyutkan dahinya. Apa yang ia lakukan selama teaser? Kenapa hyung-hyungnya selalu menanyakan itu?

"Aku mengaum seperti serigala, lalu berhadapan dengan Tao gege, lalu..."

"Ani! Bukan teaser wolf yang kemaren, tetapi teaser kedua yang baru saja kita lakukan tadi siang!"

"Ah... yang tadi siang...? Kita dance seperti biasa dan... aku..."

Dio memandang Kai yang masih berpikir keras. Sampai akhirnya Kai menemukan titik terang (?).

"A-aku... maksud ku, jangan bilang hyung cemburu karena aku mencium yeoja lain...?" tanya Kai ragu-ragu sambil balas menatap Dio.

"Menurut mu?" tanya Dio balik. Kai langsung tahu bahwa tebakannya benar.

"Aigoo hyung, itu hanya skenario yang disusun! Aku juga sebenarnya ogah banget nyium itu yeoja!" ucap Kai setengah berteriak. Tentu saja, ini bukan salahnya.

"Tetapi mengapa harus Kai yang mencium yeoja itu? Kenapa nggak Suho hyung aja?! Atau Luhan gege?!" balas Dio dengan suara tak kalah keras.

"Entah lah... mungkin karena aku yang paling tampan di exo..." jawab Kai, dengan watados (again).

"Kalau begitu aku harus berdoa supaya wajah tampan mu itu rusak."

"Yah hyung jangan begitu... kenapa hyung jadi kekanakan begini sih? Itu hanya skenario hyung..."

"Meski hanya skenario, pacar mana yang nggak cemburu melihat namjachingunya berciuman dengan yeoja lain?!"

"Itu kan hanya cium di pipi hyung.. bukan kah kita sering melakukan yang lebih dari itu?" tanya Kai dengan smirk diwajah tampannya. Mau tak mau wajah Dio langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ser—hmph..."

Kai langsung mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir sang namjachingu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah bosan-bosannya ia nikmati. Sensasi yang begitu membuat dirinya ketagihan. Saat Dio sedikit memberontak karena ia belum mempersiapkan pasokan udara(?), Kai malah semakin menekan tengkuk Dio dengan tangannya yang sejak kapan sudah ada disana. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan panjang. Untung Dio adalah seorang main vocal, jadi nafasnya terlatih cukup panjang. (apa hubungannya?)

"Hosshhh... hosshh..." Dio langsung bernapas menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat Kai melepas ciumannya. Bukannya merasa bersalah sudah membuat sang namjachingu hampir mati kehabisan napas, Kai malah tersenyum sambil memegang kedua tangan Dio erat-erat.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Kai sambil menatap kedua mata Dio yang indah. Mengingatkan Mir kepada Morgan. Padahal mata Morgan nggak indah.

"Hahh... bagaimana apa?! Kau ingin aku mati?!" kesal Dio menatap Kai tajam.

"Ini untuk membalas semua kekesalan mu. Kalau kau mau ayo kita lakukan di MV sekalian!" usul Kai semangat dengan wajah polos.

**Bletak!**

Dio menjitak kepala Kai kuat. Tangannya terlepas dari genggaman tangan Kai.

"Mana mungkin dasar bodoh! Yasudah lah, mungkin memang aku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Maafkan aku Kai.." sesal Dio sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana hyung, meski di skenario aku mencium yeoja lain, hatiku hanya ada untuk hyung karena aku hanya punya 1 hati.. saranghae Dio hyung..." ucap Kai lembut sambil mencium punggung tangan kanan Dio. Wajah Dio memerah padam.

"N-nado... nado saranghae Kai..." jawab Dio gugup.

Kai kembali menatap kedua mata Dio dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Seakan sudah terhipnotis dengan ketampanan Kai, Dio hanya diam saja saat Kai ingin menciumnya lagi. Saat jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa cm lagi...

**Brak!**

"YA! DO KYUNG SOO, KIM JONG IN HENTIKAN KEMESRAAN KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA! KITA MASIH ADA JADWAL!" teriak Suho dari ambang pintu, menghentikan pergerakan keduanya. KaiDO pun serempak menoleh kearah sang leader.

"H-hyung menguping?!" tanya Dio sambil menjauhkan Kai dari dirinya sehingga Kai terjatuh kebelakang dan mendarat tidak sempurna dilantai.

"Tentu saja! Dari tadi manager sudah menelfon menyuruh kita untuk berangkat sekarang!" kesal Suho sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah Suho hyung, jangan marah-marah! KaiDO ayo kita pergi sekarang, kalian bisa lanjutkan di van kok!" ucap Chen yang muncul dari belakang Suho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Y-YA! Chen hyung!" kesal Dio sambil beranjak dari kasur dan berlari untuk menjitak main vocal yang satu itu. Chen pun segera berlari dan mencari Xiumin untuk meminta perlindungan.

Suho menatap Kai yang masih tak bergerak dari keterjatuhannya(?). "Kai cepatlah bangun!" suruh Suho sambil menarik Kai untuk berdiri. Namja tan itu pun langsung oleng karena badannya tak seimbang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Suho segera mendorong dongsaengnya keluar kamar.

"Park Chan Yeol! Kesini kau sebelum aku benar-benar akan memutilasi mu hidup-hidup!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengejar Chanyeol.

"Hohoho coba tangkap aku dasar pendek~" ejek Chanyeol yang berlari didepan Baekhyun. Duo happy virus exo itu saling kejar-kejaran sejak tadi sedangkan yang lain hanya menonton mereka. Posisi Chanyeol sedang berada di depan kamar KaiDO bertepatan dengan keluarnya Kai dari kamar itu. Karena gemas dengan jalan Kai yang lelet, Suho mendorong Kai keluar dan tidak sengaja...

**CUP!**

Bibir Kai menempel tepat dipipi Chanyeol. Seketika gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang cengo dibelakangnya.

**Krik krik**

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan, disambut teriakan Baekhyun didetik berikutnya. Suho—sang pelaku—yang melihat hal itu langsung membeku, sementara member lain yang sedari tadi menonton adegan kejar-kejaran BaekYeol hanya bisa cengo. Termasuk Dio.

"Aishhh sialan kau Kai! Beraninya kau mencium Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan Chanyeol dari Kai.

"Ani! Itu salah Suho hyung yang mendorongku!" lawan Kai nggak mau kalah.

"Siapa suruh jalan mu lelet!" sahut Suho yang namanya dilibatkan.

"Hei jangan berdebat sekarang! Kita sudah harus berangkat, ayo semua masuk van!" lerai Kris sebelum pertengkaran ini berlanjut semakin parah.

"Ne Kris gege!" sahut member-member exo. Mereka ber-duabelas pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari dorm exo-k. Diluar sudah terparkir 2 van yang mereka naiki tadi. 1 van untuk exo-k dan 1 lagi untuk exo-m.

Tepat saat Luhan akan memasuki van exo-m, Dio langsung menahannya. Luhan pun menoleh kebelakang. "Wae Dio-ah?" tanya Luhan.

"Hyung, ayo kita tukaran van lagi. Tadi Kai mencium orang lain."

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
